Game history - Sweden, Version 1.4, Round 1
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 29 May-7 August 2005 Changes this round More Firefox-optimised Parts of Tycoon Online have been made more optimised for the Firefox browser. Days played is no longer reset when you go bankrupt "Days played this round" on your member profile is no longer reset when you go bankrupt. This is only done at the end of each round. Switching off the quick help function A toggle has been added to the "Settings" page, allowing you to switch the quick help function on and off. Only finished buildings displayed on the company profile From now on, only buildings that have been finished are listed on your company profile page. Before, incomplete buildings would also be counted. Graphic map Every city now has its own graphic map that you will use when buying zones, placing buildings or studying your city. Zone purchases treated as orders Purchases of zones now need to be processed as orders to prevent several players purchasing the same zones. Conversion of factories removed It is no longer possible to convert factories. Conversion of factories would not work with the new graphic map. Sorting of staff Unemployed people are now by default sorted by production points. The pages "Unemployed people" and "My staff" also remember your latest choices by sorting through cookies. Road bonus Factories, shops and offices located adjacent to a road receive a 30% bonus to their production. Windmill -> Flour mill. The windmill has been renamed to flour mill Surgery -> Clinic The surgery has been renamed to clinic. Provision shop -> Grocery store The provision shop has been renamed to grocery store. Inbox bug fixed When you delete a message from your outbox, you are no longer directed back to your inbox. Today's TO player change You can only become Today's TO player if you donated to the previous Today's TO player. Net worth -> Company value The term "Net worth" has been changed to "Company value". Indication of forum posts Forum posts are now displayed in bold text and grey colour even inside the forum. This applies only to gold members. Unserious posts Administrators can now mark forum posts as unserious posts so that they are no longer displayed among the posts on the main page. Ranking logos You can now award points to company logos. The company logos are shown on top of the browser for non-paying members and before logging in. The number of points that a logo receives during one week determines how often it is displayed for the non-paying members. Username on your member profile Your user name is now displayed on your member profile. More information on the dropdown menu The number of links and amount of information on the dropdown menu has been increased. Dropdown menu now a gold membership bonus The dropdown menu created when moving your cursor over your member name is now a gold member only function. Absence Staff absence is now based on the dissatisfaction of your staff, which is a percentage. This percentage increases when certain events occur (see the "Staff" help file). Absence prevention measures You can decrease your staff's dissatisfaction, and thus the risk of absence, by carrying out a number of absence prevention measures. Presence -> Reliability The "Presence" rating on employee profiles has been changed to "Reliability". The reliability value Reliability can be a number between 50-99%. Calculation of absence A new algorithm for calculation of absence is now being used (see the "Staff" help file). Social fees x2 Social fees have been decreased from 3% to 2% per person employed. Shop warehouses You can now choose how many units per type of goods that shops collect from your warehouse. This way, you can, for instance, choose that a stone shop should not sell stone. Country on your member profile You can now choose what country you are from on your member profile. Language on your member profile The TO language version you are using is now displayed on your member profile. The "Server is making calculations" page The number of seconds left on the "Server is making calculations" page must now expire before you can continue the game. Before, it was enough that the server finished its calculations. Customer price bonus You now receive a 1 iKr bonus to customer prices in shops per 50 000 units of a product's supply materials there is present on the market. Recruiting members You can now recruit members. When a member recruited by you pays for gold membership, you receive yourself 2 days of gold membership. A top 20 list has been created, displaying the 20 players who have recruited the most active members. New share system The share system has been changed. Among other things, you can now see the price you paid for each of your shares, as well as receive stock points for selling shares that have risen in value (see the "Stocks" help file). New share limit You can now own a maximum of 5 shares per company. Round beginning and end information Information about the beginning and the end of the round has been added to the main page. Before, there was no way to see this without logging out of the game. Improved help files You can now add your own comments to each help file. This can be tips and hints, as well as information that you find should be included in the help files. Member shoutbox Gold members can now submit text displayed on their member profiles. Customer prices A new page has been added to shops displaying customer prices as well as customer price bonuses. Reserving your company name Gold members may now reserve their company names so that no other player can use it the next round. New chain of buildings Cotton can be produced on cotton fields. Cotton mills can refine cotton to thread, and tailor workshops can produce clothes from thread. In addition, clothes shops sell clothes to the populations of Tycoon Online. Rewritten help files The English help files have been almost entirely rewritten to add new contents as well as to improve and increase the amount of information provided. Edited in-game texts The English in-game texts have been thoroughly edited to improve grammar and correct misspellings. Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. Some individual records are identified as "Version 1.4, Round 1", but their dates match Version 1.3, Round 8, so they have been placed there. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category:Game history